Secret Garden
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Songfic. Yami and Serenity go for a walk in the city garden, where flowers bloom and familiar feelings come into recognition. May contain lemon.


Secret Garden

Note: I do not own YGO, ShadowShipping, the song "Secret Garden", or Gackt.  
The flowers in the Domino City Garden seemed to have lit up the place even more now that the sun was shining brightly on the lovely summer's day. Yami threaded his hand through Serenity's as they strolled down a path guarded by the trees that provided shade from the rays of the hot sun. As far as he knew, Yami had just taken Serenity on their first date to visit the city garden after having lunch at a nearby café.

He didn't exactly tell the others about their hookup and the fact that after they confessed their love toward one another….they slept together. However, he preferred it that way. In fact, he didn't tell anyone just yet; not Joey, not Téa, Not Ryou, not Mai, not even Yuugi. They would suspect something, since they plan get-togethers often either in an arcade, a theatre, a random duel, or at anyone's house, and Yami and Serenity haven't been showing up. He wanted the time to be right.

My eyes, floating in glass  
Were just watching you  
I can't see even a fragment of kindness  
The repeating traffic signal  
Keeps paying lip service to love  
Remove the plugs running through my body

He took a long look at his little love; she was wearing her pink shirt that hugged her torso and ever-so enticing breasts. Instead of the jean shorts, she wore a blue skirt that encircled her lower waist, revealing her long legs in the process which was quite a change for her since she was so quiet and had limited expectations for herself. But now that they had officially been together, she adopted a new sense of confidence in herself. His eyes twinkled at the sight of her; the purple eyes were aiming at her cute backside until her voice rang in his ears. 

"These carnations are just beautiful, don't you think?" Serenity asked Yami, who snapped out of his train of thought and walked to her side.

"Hm? Oh yes, these flowers are lovely…." A smirk appeared on his face after he stepped a bit closer to wrap an arm around her waist and turn her to face him. "But as lovely as you, my Serenity." He cooed in her ear before licking the outer shell of her ear and kissing her neck. She giggled at his term of endearment, smiling brightly and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Yami, stop it. You're embarrassing me…" A giggle made itself known as he continued kissing her neck zealously, resulting in Serenity feeling unnoticeably stimulated at the moment. She was so caught up in the act of public affection that she didn't feel any hands wandering towards her backside and squeezing it tightly. A surprised shriek tore from her and she pulled away impulsively, shock written all over her face and covering her mouth with her hands, her cheeks red as the carnations they looked at beforehand.

With these legs, once more  
I looked at the sky  
The spreading world within my dreams is the last secret garden  
I'm disappearing from within you, but only my name  
Does not forget...  
In the continually warped time

Yami felt really stupid upon realizing what he did in the mask of want and need, his face turning a bright red color. "Um…sorry…about that….it was…uh…spur of the moment." He cleared his throat and his hands into his pockets.

Serenity lowered her hands and crossed her arms across her chest, an expression of clemency on her face, but with a stern look in the eyes. "That's all right….you didn't know….I guess that was just for fun." Her hazel eyes lowered themselves to her feet awkwardly.

He felt really stupid just now; comparing her to a flower, kissing her and at the last, groping her. That was very stupid; it made him look like a pervert. But he couldn't help it, she was just so tempting! And her backside was really cute once he thought about it. He shivered at the memory of the night they slept together, her moans of pleasure, his own fulfillment, every single detail burned right through him. By coincidence, he felt a muscle leave his thigh, signaling a bulge in his pants. He looked down and his heliotrope eyes widened.

Oh crap.

Unbeknownst to him, Serenity took notice of this by staring at the bulge in his pants for a few seconds, blushing heavily and then garnered the courage to meander to him. "Are you feeling ok, Yami?" She crossed one arm across her chest to hide her own arousal, taking notice that her nipples hardened through her shirt surprisingly.

Upon hearing her voice, he straightened himself up and stood upright, facing her direction. "What? Oh, um….not exactly, Serenity. You see…" He leaned in whisper in her ear, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I have a certain problem you might be aware of." He reached for one of her wrists and led her hand, sliding it between them so her fingers would come across his erection and caress it slowly. Serenity gasped, her cheeks a shade of pink likewise to the carnations they saw earlier. 

"Oh….but…here? We can't, Yami…someone would see us." She spoke in a low voice, which was soon silenced by his grip getting a little bit tighter.

"Please make it go away, Serenity." His deep voice reverberated in her ear, leaving its essence of need and lust to send chills crawling down her backbone. Her gaze turned its attention to the ground, biting her lip in the process, figuring out whether to accept or deny his proposition. It was tempting and they couldn't deny each other's excitement, but it would get them into a lot of trouble if they were caught. But she could have to trust him in this.

Serenity took hold of Yami's hand and squeezed it tight. "Ok. I'll do it. Just please find us a place where no one would us…please." Hazel eyes looked up to see purple eyes filled with a sense of vast relief and undying love. He scanned the grounds for a few seconds, and then noticed something special.

"Over there." He pointed toward an area of few yards away where flaxen tulips and amethyst irises grew and hung steadily like a canopy, along with a pine tree nearby for shade and wide enough to disclose them.

The knife that stabbed me in the back becomes wings  
I kept looking up at the sky  
To burn down the conduits of memory  
Running through my body  
I looked only at you...  
The spreading world within my arms is the last secret garden

"Are you sure?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, I'm positive," he answered as he took her hand and with a "Let's go!" they ran over to the sacred place.

The footsteps were almost inaudible close to their pounding hearts filled with anticipation and love that would overwhelm them if they didn't act soon. Finally, Yami wrapped his strong arms around Serenity's waist, allowing them to fall onto the grass which cushioned their fall and settle themselves on the ground.

"You are so beautiful, Serenity. I could stare at you for weeks." He cooed in her ear whilst he straddled her legs. "Remember when we slept together, my little kitten? It felt so right, didn't it? You liked it when I would be on top, and I especially loved it when you were in control, letting me cum in your mouth, riding me, and seeing you squirm. You belong to me now. You're mine and only mine." He said huskily, in order to distract her from noticing that he was taking off her undergarments underneath her skirt, settling them onto the grass.

Speechless, while very impressed by his dirty talk, Serenity struggled to find her voice, but it was somewhat stolen from her. "Yami, I…" Her words were dispersed when she felt a warm sensation between her legs, a wet tongue licking her labia and moistening her folds. A breathy moan escaped her lips and she felt his hands hold down her hips to keep from loosing control too soon. His tongue probed against her clitoris, electric shocks shooting through her a mile every minute. Yami's head was hidden underneath her skirt to get his wet tongue inside her, closing his lips over the throbbing bump while she bucked her hips in his approval.

If I'm disappearing from within you, don't forget  
The times I held you...  
You should softly close your eyes  
To shut out the light  
If you want to dream...

'Ugh…Yami…oh yes…oh…aah….it feels so good!" She squealed in delight when she felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through her lithe form. She gripped his jacket until her knuckles turned white, letting out a soft moan. She instinctively spread her legs to give him more room to work with. With a smile, Yami pushed his tongue between her labia and through her vulva, licking a sensitive red bean-like bump to let her see stars.

"Yami…you're…so...s-so good at this…oh! Oh god, Yami…yes..yes..yes!" All too soon for her, she couldn't hold her orgasm any longer and she arched her back as it soon took over.

"Oh God, Yami, yes!!" She screamed, clutching his shoulders tightly whilst liquidy fluid spilled itself into his mouth. He pulled away from under her skirt, licking his lips sexily.

"You taste delicious, my sweet, especially when you scream out my name." He growled at her, pressing his hips against her own, his hard penis twitching in his pants. After heavily breathing and regaining her composure, she unzipped his pants, surprisingly the hell out of him, and pumped his length in her hand, pre-cum already firming at the tip.

He hissed and growled in satisfaction before he felt her tongue wrapping around his length and into her warm mouth, suppressing the urge to thrust his hips onto her face. "Yesss…ugh…Serenity….make me cum…ugh..." He shut his eyes in utter content; he couldn't think straight since his mind was mush.

All of his self-control completely faded away as he thrusted small thrusts in her face, his arms shaking uncontrollably and struggling to keep himself up and not to fall on his beloved. 

His breath made itself heavier and quicker all too soon before the downpour of temporary escape shook him to the core. "Serenity!!!!!" Yami screamed and freed himself of the pressure he felt that jerked his form, his cum filling Serenity's mouth. 

"But, you've already noticed..."  
Everything about you with your arms flung wide  
The spreading world within my dreams is the last secret garden

He got onto his hands and knees, sweat dripping from his golden blonde bangs whilst from underneath Serenity swallowed his cum and crawled over to him on her hands and knees. She made herself comfortable on the grass, placing a hand on his shoulder and kissing him on the forehead.

"I'll take it from here, Yami." She whispered his ear and with a shuddering breath, he nodded. He placed himself on his back, feeling the texture and cool feel from the shade on his skin, and immediately allowing her to place her hands on his shoulders for balance. She placed her legs on each side of his waist, taking his penis into her hand, tracing her fingers over the soft skin. Feeling it harden, she continued her ministrations and hearing him moan softly. She then utilized her fingers to graze the skin softly to give the actions more bite; it worked.

Yami squirmed at the needlepoints from the touch. "Oh Gods, Serenity!"

She then positioned herself, lifting her skirt up so she would guide his erection inside her nether region and pushing himself on it, groaning softly and taking the length inside her. It didn't hurt as much as it did the first time, so she kept her hands on his shoulders for complete and concrete balance. She began to push herself back and forth on his cock, quite enjoying taking complete control of her lover.

"Oh Serenity….yesss….oh yesss…." Yami groaned incoherently and Serenity smiled to herself, using her inner muscles to squeeze at each thrust, forcing louder moans from him. Unexpectedly, his cock hit her sweet spot, lovely jolts surging through her frame and shaking her. She continued to move her hips so his penis would hit her sweet spot again and again, moaning and grunting at each passing second, the coil inside her getting tighter and tighter.

Yami, on the other hand, kept jerking his hips and placed his arm around her lower back, aiding her in her movements. Burning hot sensations riding from his twitching penis inside her heat came to his spine. He was going to lose it, and she felt it too.

"Uhh, ugh…Yami…ah, oh, ah, ah, uuhh, ah, ah, ahhh, ahh, ahhh, Yami, Yami, Yami, Yami, AAAAHHHH YAAAAMI!!!!" Serenity screamed, her nails digging into Yami's skin, the overwhelming orgasm tipping her over the edge, the coil snapped in two. Her orgasm drove him out of control and with a roar, Yami arched his back and came inside of her. He felt his love fall on top of him and wrap her arms around him tightly. He jerked and uttered a chocked cry of ecstasy, aftershocks running through then like blood and water.

Gently and slowly, she pulled out his limp organ, putting on her panties after the effects of their climaxes were fading whilst he zipped his pants. Light pants made themselves known from them and soon, the lovers pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. Yami then wrapped his arms around Serenity's waist, at the same time rolling them over so he would be on top, prolonging the stimulation between them.

"Um…..excuse me?"

That voice reached their ears like a bucket of ice-cold water, filled to the brim with questioning suspicion. Yami jerked himself up, turning around at the unexpected visitor. It just so happened to be an employee of the Domino City Garden, rubbing his eyes under his glasses and resumed looking at then questioningly. His hands were laced together with some anxiety laced within them, as he paused to ask,

"Is everything Ok here? A couple of employees besides myself," he coughed suddenly, "noticed that there was some noise coming from here."

Yami and Serenity, fully clothed thankfully, gave each other a short glance, then focused back to the guard.

Yami chuckled to himself at the awkwardness of the situation, took Serenity's hand into his and helped her stand on her feet whilst he stood up as well. "I apologize if we disrupted peace of the lovely botanies, my good man."

The guard blinked several times before finally understanding what he meant. "Oh…Oh! Oh geez, uh, I uh, um, you, um, know, that um, doing that sort of thing on, um, public grounds is, gah, inappropriate, correct?"

Yami grinned to himself. "Right." He wrapped an arm around Serenity's waist and pulled her to his side. "It's just that me and this lovely lady were just admiring the carnations when she spotted the most colorful chrysanthemums this garden holds, so we ran towards them and…we tripped on top of another. You know what I'm saying?"

The guard, once again, fiddled with his glasses until they were swimming in the perspiration in his hands, before putting them on again. "Unfortunately yes I do."

Yami's grin didn't waver. "Good."

"Have a good day then." The guard replied immediately and walked briskly back to another area. Serenity leaned over to see a small dot of the guard much more quickly and wiped the sweat off her forehead, sighing in relief.

"That was close. Too close." She murmured to him softly.

"are you Ok?" Yami asked her silently, as to not attract attention (well, not anymore).

"Mm-hmm." She nodded.

"All right." The hand that was formerly on her waist left it, and held one of her hands instead. "Let's go home."

"Ok."

The two proceeded to walk away, hand in hand, from the lust filled garden space, unbeknownst to the rest of the world. What they didn't know was that the very next day, a sprout came through the earth, waiting to be nourished by the great sun, in that very spot.

I'm disappearing from within you, but don't forget  
My name...  
The spreading world within my arms is the last secret garden  
I looked only at you  
The last secret garden  
Only at you...

Owari


End file.
